


Apetito lujurioso

by cs90



Series: Apetito [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cs90/pseuds/cs90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik estaba demasiado delgado y Charles decidido a cambiarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apetito lujurioso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockyBeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/gifts).



> A petición de varias personas, y especialmente dedicado a PockyBeagle, quien me ha proporcionado muchísimas horas de lectura y felicidad con sus historias :) (y si FB no me engaña pronto será su cumple, como no te puedo dar una tarta espero que esto te guste ;) )

—Ni lo intentes Charles

Estaba convencido que su mirada no debía resultar amenazadora, y el magnético había tenido que recurrir a advertirle. ¿Y cómo diablos iba a resultar intimidante? Cuando seguro sus pupilas reflejaban la lujuria de la escena ante él. El telépata, a escasos centímetros, yacía apenas cubierto por la sabana que compartían. Aún le costaba apartar la mirada de su pálida piel cubierta de pecas, pero su rostro era igual de tentador. Erik no cesaba en recorrer el rostro de Charles, memorizando cada ínfimo detalle, alternando su atención en sus cristalinos ojos y sus carnosos labios. Sentía como literalmente su boca se hacía agua y sus manos ardían en deseos de tocarle.  Lo único que lo frenaba era esa dichosa fruta que se interponía entre ambos.

—¡Vamos Erik! Esto es parte de ello, es sensual—replicaba el menor, quien todavía le ofrecía la fresa.

—Dejó de ser sensual en el momento en que terminé la docena.

El ojiazul sonrió coquetamente en respuesta. Aquella noche, al llegar a su dormitorio, Charles había traído consigo varias cosas. “Quiero que probemos algo” le susurró y no se pudo negar. Ese _algo_ resulto ser nata, frambuesas, mango y fresas. El mayor fue muy entusiasta con la nata, y de la misma manera que recubrió su torso, se aseguró de no dejar ningún rastro. Aunque no era muy ávido de lo dulce, bien valía complacer esa petición por cada uno de los gemidos que recibía.

—No he oído ninguna queja antes—contestó el moreno, mordiendo ligeramente su labio antes de continuar—Además me gusta verte comiéndola y el sabor de tus labios tras ello.

Un rubor cruzó las mejillas de Charles tras terminar la frase y Erik no lo pudo encontrar más jodidamente sensual. A pesar de que su estómago se sentía pesado hizo un esfuerzo. Se inclinó hacia su mano, abrió la boca y mordió la mitad de la fresa.  No dejaron de mirarse, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que ninguno de los dos respiraba, porque Erik pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de sus dientes masticando el segundo trozo. Fue consciente de la manera en que era observado. Con ese deseo animal que ambos compartían. Retiró el rabillo de sus dedos y sin dejar de observarle besó y lamió cada uno de sus dedos, limpiándolos de las gotas de fruta. Anticipándole con su lengua lo que después vendría.

Con un último beso sobre su pulgar, el telépata se abalanzó sobre sus labios. Adentrándose en su boca con fiereza. Haciendo que el sabor afrutado fuera de inmediato remplazado por el suyo, uno que le gustaba muchísimo más. Al separarse para tomar aire Erik bromeó.

—Vas a lograr que engorde si sigues así, _mein schatz._

—No te preocupes cariño, haremos ejercicio para compensarlo.

Ambos sonrieron, nada disgustados ante la idea.


End file.
